


Shrouded in Antiquity

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can make a man silent, even though his heart cries out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrouded in Antiquity

Art by Tarentel

I stand before you, silent, but I so wish to speak.  
  
The words are frozen within me.  
  
I cannot say, what is in my heart.  
  
I feel it though. A never ending desire that burns.  
  
What prevents me from speaking is a mystery.  
  
Fear is illogical, nonetheless it resides here, inexplicably.  
  
What you see before you, is not a man.  
  
Only a coward, who hides behind this shroud of death forever alone.


End file.
